Don't Starve Yourself For Us
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Nakamaship, Sanji-centric. Tugas koki adalah memastikan tak ada teman-temannya yang kelaparan, tapi bagaimana dengan Sanji sendiri? Siapa yang memastikan bahwa Sanji tidak kelaparan? Sejauh apa Sanji akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang koki dan melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya kelaparan? Warning: OOC, miss typo, no pairing. Read and Review please!


Kebiasaan buruk, saat mau ujian malah nulis fanfic. Biasalah, namanya juga orang stress. Sebenarnya pengen update fanfic yang udah numpuk, tapi… ah, males ah *dilempar tomat sama pembaca

Aku nulis fanfic ini karena aku sukaaaaa banget sama Sanji, entah ya. Si koki mesum itu, meski mesumnya bukan main, tapi tetap aja… aku sukaaaa!

Ini adalah hasil dari kebut nonton One Piece dari awal sampai episode 300an, aku nyadar, kok… Sanji hampir gak pernah makan ya? Kecuali saat pesta atau makan di luar, kenapa ya?

Settingnya sesudah Thriller Bark.

Warning: OOC, miss typo, Sanji-centric, nakamaship, no pairing, ada istilah medis yang mungkin kalian gak ngerti

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei, pinjem charanya ya! *dilempar batu bata

* * *

**Don't Starve Yourself for Us**

Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah sadar. Sama sekali tidak pernah ada yang sadar.

"_Oi, Luffy, jangan mencuri makanan para gadis!"_

"_Oi, ini snack makan siang sudah siap!"_

"_Jangan sisakan makanan, atau kucincang kalian nanti!"_

Tidak ada yang merasa heran dengan dalamnya Sanji dalam menjiwai perannya sebagai koki di kapal. Ia adalah koki terbaik se East Blue, begitu katanya. Ia mampu memasak memenuhi nafsu makan Luffy yang tanpa dasar. Ia selalu membuatkan mereka semua masakan enak dan penuh nutrisi hingga tak pernah ada yang sakit karena kekurangan makanan.

Itulah tugasya sebagai seorang koki, memasakan mereka makanan, memastikan mereka tidak kekurangan nutrisi apapun.

Tapi, siapa yang memastikan bahwa Sanji sendiri makan dengan baik?

Hal itu terungkap saat dimana laut Grand Line sedang damai, kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara baru saja babak belur karena berhadapan dengan salah satu Sichibukai, Geko Moria. Mereka menang, tapi tetap saja… cukup babak belur.

Karena itu, mengingat hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, Chopper memutuskan untuk mengadakan check up kesehatan secara menyeluruh untuk semua anggota krunya.

Tidak ada yang senang mendengarnya, terutama Zoro, yang sebenarnya masih tergolong 'sakit' oleh Chopper tapi sudah sibuk latihan seperti biasa.

Namun, karena Chopper bersikeras, akhirnya semua menuruti keinginan Chopper.

Tesnya sederhana, mengukur tinggi badan, berat badan, lalu mengecek tekanan darah, denyut nadi, frekuensi napas dan suhu tubuh. Lalu beberapa pemeriksaan kecil lainnya yang mencakup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Memeriksa konjungtiva, bising usus, iktus kordis, yah… meski Chopper ingin menjelaskannya secara mendetail, toh tak akan ada yang mengerti.

Satu persatu anggota kru diperiksa. Luffy adalah yang pertama, karena dia kapten, begitu katanya.

Tak ada masalah berarti, meski hasil dari semua pemeriksaan agak aneh, tapi karena Luffy adalah devil fruit user dengan tipe paramecia, Chopper tidak mempersalahkannya.

Zoro, hasilnya sedikit membuat Chopper khawatir. Tekanan darah si pendekar pedang itu agak rendah, denyut nadi agak cepat, dan masalah di sini dan di sana, sepertinya karena efek pertarungan yang baru saja mereka alami. Meski tak ada yang fatal, Chopper berjanji akan merawat Zoro lebih keras, ya lebih keras, agar si pendekar itu mau mendengarkan perkataannya sebagai dokter.

Nami, tidak ada masalah. Sehat-sehat saja. Kecuali tekanan darahnya agak meninggi saat Chopper bertanya apa sang navigator itu sering marah karena kekurangan kalsium.

Ussop. Tidak ada masalah, meski tekanan darah agak rendah dan denyut jantung agak terlalu cepat. Mungkin karena Ussop gampang ketakutan.

Robin, tak ada masalah. Chopper hanya mengkhawatirkan kebiasaan Robin meminum kopi, ia takut sang arkeolog itu kecanduan kafein.

Franky, sulit dijelaskan. Karena ia cyborg. Tapi, sepertinya tak ada masalah. Chopper harap begitu.

Brook, pengecualian, ia tidak bisa dicek kesehatannya. Meski Chopper mengingatkan ia agar menghindari pertarungan berisiko agar tak terjadi patah tulang terlalu parah, mengingat si musisi itu kini hanya tinggal tulang belulang saja.

Yang mengejutkan adalah Sanji.

Tidak, awalnya Chopper tidak curiga sedikit pun. Kaki Sanji yang sedikit retak sudah hampir sembuh. Tekanan darahnya agak tinggi, tapi itu sudah biasa. Paru-parunya kotor, sudah jelas, mengingat si koki itu perokok berat. Tapi, BMInya…

Ya, BMI, Body Mass Index, suatu pengukuran yang didapatkan dari menghitung berat badan dan tinggi badan. BMI dibuat untuk memudahkan mengukur seseorang apakah ia sehat, cukup nutrisi dan cukup makan.

Rumusnya adalah berat badan (kg) dibagi tinggi badan pangkat 2 (dalam meter).

Normalnya, BMI adalah 18-25, banyak referensi mencatat indeks yang berbeda-beda. Tapi, Chopper memutuskan bahwa BMI paling rendah adalah 18. Di bawah itu, sudah tidak sehat.

Luffy, Ussop dan Nami agak mepet diangka 18, tapi Chopper masih bisa mentolerirnya.

Tapi, Sanji berada di angka 17. 17 lebih sedikit…

Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar?

"Sanji! Kau harus lebih banyak makan!" seru Chopper panik, ketika ia sudah menghitung berkali-kali, tapi hasil BMI Sanji tetap 17.

Bagaimana bisa Sanji yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga pendekar utama di kelompok bajak laut Mugiwara itu begitu kurus? Ya, kurus, bukan langsing, karena kurus itu tidak sehat.

"Aku makan kok Chopper, tidak perlu panik seperti itu," kata Sanji, tangannya terasa gatal karena Chopper tidak memperbolehkannya merokok di dalam ruangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Ini terlalu rendah! Oh iya! Hasil tes gula darahmu juga agak rendah! Bagaimana kalau kau terkena syok karena kekurangan pasokan glukosa untuk otakmu! Uwaaa!" sahut Chopper panik, ia segera berlari ke rak, mencari obat untuk Sanji. Sanji tidak mengerti setengah apa yang dikatakan Chopper, tapi ia tahu bahwa reaksi Chopper berlebihan.

"Chopper! Aku baik-baik saja! Dengar, metabolisme tubuhku memang agak rendah karena dulu saat kecil aku pernah terkena malnutrisi, hanya itu saja," jelas Sanji, yang sudah tahu dengan keadaan tubuhnya.

Intinya, karena dulu Sanji pernah mengalami kelaparan hebat hingga lebih dari 2 bulan, hal itu membuat tubuhnya mencerna makanan lebih sedikit dan lebih lambat daripada orang normal. Ok, Chopper bisa mengerti hal itu.

Chopper, meski agak ragu, akhirnya menelan penjelasan Sanji. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pola makan koki itu nanti.

IoI

"Kau kenapa Chopper? Beberapa hari ini kau kelihatan gelisah terus?" tanya Ussop pada dokter rusa kutub itu, mereka sedang bermain di dek seperti biasa. Biasanya, Chopper selalu bersemangat ketika mendengarkan cerita (dongeng) Ussop, tapi si rusa kutub itu tampaknya hanya mendengarkannya dengan setengah hati.

"Oh itu…," Chopper segera menoleh ke sana kemari untuk melihat apakah sosok sang koki ada di batas penglihatannya. Sepertinya Sanji sedang memasak di dapur, baguslah… Chopper tahu Sanji tak akan suka mendengarnya membeberkan masalah kesehatannya.

"Ussop, menurutmu, Sanji itu terlalu kurus tidak?" tanya Chopper dengan wajah serius.

Ussop agak heran ditanya seperti itu. Ia setuju kalau Sanji itu kurus, tapi terlalu kurus…? Karena biasanya Sanji memakai baju bertumpuk. Jas, kemeja, belum lagi bila ia pakai kaus dibalik kemeja itu… jadinya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi memang, pinggang Sanji kecil sekali. Sosoknya terlalu kurus, sama sekali tidak disangka kalau ia sangat kuat.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ussop balik.

"Begini…."

Saat Ussop mendengar secara keseluruhan ceritanya, ia segera mengerti kenapa Chopper khawatir dan ia segera menyusun rencana untuk membicarakan masalah ini bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain, tentu saja, tanpa pengetahuan Sanji.

IoI

"Aku masih tidak mengerti masalahnya dimana."

"Luffy, tidak kah kau mengerti? Masalahnya di sini, Sanji itu terlalu kurus!" jelas Chopper untuk kesekian kalinya.

Semua teman-temannya memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung juga khawatir. Mereka berkumpul di meja makan setelah makan malam, setelah Sanji disuruh untuk membereskan meja menggambar peta Nami, tentu saja.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Ia memang kurus kan?" tanya Zoro, tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan seputar si koki mesum itu.

"Ia memang bilang kalau tubuhnya sejak dulu kurus seperti itu. Tapi… kalian sadar tidak, kapan sebenarnya Sanji makan?" tanya Chopper dengan wajah serius.

Mereka semua membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Kapan ya? Lho… kapan ya?

"Saat pesta di Thriller Bark?" jawab Luffy polos.

"Bukan! Tentu saja setelah kita semua selesai makan, Chopper. Ia tidak mungkin tidak makan," jawab Nami. Semuanya setuju akan hal itu.

"Oh ya? Lalu, sebenarnya sebanyak apa Sanji makan yang jadi masalahnya," kata Chopper dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku juga sudah mencoba mengecek apa yang dikatakan Chopper, sesudah makan siang tadi…," Ussop berhenti bicara. Semua temannya menunggu ia bicara.

"Uh… ia sepertinya masih menyisakan sedikit sup, juga sepiring nasi, lalu ia mengambil sisa masakan dari semua piring, ng… kebanyakan hanya sayuran saja, lalu memasak semuanya jadi satu begitu saja dan memakannya. Tapi… bahkan aku saja tak akan kenyang bila makan hanya itu," jelas Ussop, menjelaskan apa yang tadi ia lihat saat siang, sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya.

"Sanji-san memakan makanan sisa kita?" tanya Brook, dengan bingung, meski wajahnya yang tengkorak itu tidak ada ekspresinya.

"Iya, dan itu… tidak cukup! Maksudku, darimana datangnya kekuatan saat ia bertarung?" jelas Chopper, berusaha membuat teman-temannya mengerti kenapa ia sangat khawatir.

"Saat cemilan sore juga, Cook-san tidak pernah makan," kata Robin, membuat teman-temannya sadar kembali.

Sanji hampir tak pernah makan bersama mereka. Kecuali saat pesta, atau saat makan di luar. Tapi saat di kapal, Sanji selalu sibuk memasak di dapur saat semuanya makan. Saat cemilan sore pun, ia membuatkan semuanya cemilan, termasuk Zoro sekalipun, tapi ia tidak pernah makan segigit pun, biasanya ia hanya sibuk menari-nari di depan Nami dan Robin atau hanya merokok.

Benarkah Sanji makan sesedikit itu?

"Jadi, kau khawatir kalau Sanji-kun makan terlalu sedikit sehingga tubuhnya kurus dan cepat atau lambat ia akan sakit, begitu?" tanya Nami pada Chopper.

Chopper mengangguk, tampak putus asa.

Tentu saja ia sudah berusaha membujuk Sanji makan lebih banyak, tapi sang koki selalu menepisnya.

"_Tentu saja aku makan,"_ itu pasti jawabannya. Tapi… apa itu cukup?

"Kalau ia lapar, ia harus makan!" seru Luffy dengan wajah serius.

"Mungkin ada alasan kenapa Cook-bro makan hanya sedikit?" tanya Franky.

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan alasan macam apa yang membuat Sanji makan sedikit. Memang tubuh Sanji itu kurus, tapi cara makannya yang tidak sehat membuat semuanya khawatir. Tugasnya sebagai koki memang memberi mereka makan dan memastikan bahwa asupan nutrisi mereka semua terpenuhi. Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Akhirya mereka semua setuju untuk memperhatikan pola makan Sanji untuk beberapa hari diam-diam.

IoI

Dengan bantuan Robin, mereka akhirnya tahu pola makan, hingga keseharian Sanji.

Sanji selalu bangun paling pagi di antara yang lain. Karena ia harus membuatkan mereka semua sarapan. Mereka semua sadar, entah betapa lelahnya ia karena pertempuran, badai ataupun hal lain, Sanji tak pernah telat membuatkan mereka sarapan. Yang artinya, selelah apapun dirinya, ia akan tetap bangun pagi untuk membuatkan makanan untuk mereka bahkan ketika mereka semua masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur masing-masing.

Saat mereka semua sarapan, Sanji selalu berada di dapur, tangannya selalu tampak sibuk. Tak ada satupun makanan yang mampir ke mulutnya. Semua kru memperhatikan gerak geriknya dan berusaha agar ia tidak merasa curiga.

Setelah semua selesai makan, seperti apa yang dikatakan Ussop, Sanji akan mengumpulkan sisa makanan mereka semua. Entah itu sayuran yang tak termakan, sisa bumbu seperti cabai, atau nasi yang berantakan di piring Brook, semuanya ia kumpulkan jadi satu di sebuah piring. Ia lalu mengambil lagi sepiring nasi tersisa, benar-benar yang ia kerok dari tempat nasi, beberapa terlihat seperti kerak, lalu menumpahkan semuanya di atas penggorengan. Ia menggoreng semuanya jadi satu, ditambahkan bumbu dengan asal, hanya lada dan garam, lalu menambahkan sedikit sayur-sayuran segar dan beberapa potong ikan yang tersisa saat masak kemudian memakannya.

Hanya satu piring, Luffy saja makan bisa porsi 7 orang, Zoro makan porsi 2 orang, tapi Sanji hanya makan satu piring nasi goreng dengan porsi seperti porsi Nami.

Selesai makan, ia akan cuci piring, lalu membersihkan dapur.

Selesai membersihkan dapur, ia sibuk bercumbu dengan Nami dan Robin, bertengkar dengan Zoro atau merokok di dek.

Lalu ia sibuk memasak makan siang. Dan semuanya akan terulang kembali. Ia masak, semuanya makan, ia makan apa yang tersisa kemudian mencuci piring.

Kemudian, ia membuatkan semuanya cemilan sore. Kue sus yang sangat nikmat, semuanya makan dengan lahap, bahkan Zoro yang bilang kalau ia tidak suka makanan manis, tetap saja menghabiskan bagiannya.

Robin sudah memastikan tak ada satu kue pun yang masuk ke perut koki itu.

Setelah itu, Sanji akan sibuk memasak lagi untuk makan malam. Kadang saat masak ia seperti melamun, saat mengambil makanan di depan kulkas, ia akan melamun. Melamunkan apa, mereka tak tahu.

Selesai makan malam, lagi-lagi Sanji hanya makan apa yang tersisa.

Tidak lebih.

Tidak heran badannya begitu kurus.

TIdak kurus seperti tengkorak, tapi cukup kurus hingga agak mengkhawatirkan.

Semua kru bajak laut Mugiwara merasakan sedikit rasa tak enak pada perut mereka saat mendengarkan laporan Robin malam itu.

Saat mereka semua puas memakan makanan yang enak sampai kenyang, apa yang sebenarnya Sanji makan? Apakah enak? Apakah mengenyangkan?

Kenapa ia melakukan itu?

IoI

"Oi, semuanya! Ini cemilan kalian!" seru Sanji, di tangannya terdapat satu nampan kue-kue yang terbuat dari buah-buahan.

Semuanya dengan senang menyambar kue yang dibuat Sanji, maksudnya dari 'semuanya' adalah Chopper, Luffy, Ussop, dan Brook.

Sanji menendang Zoro yang tidur dan melempar kue bagiannya yang ditangkap Zoro dengan wajah kesal.

Sanji mengantarkan kue yang tersisa pada Franky yang bekerja di bengkelnya.

Ia mengambil nampan khusus dan pergi mengantarkannya pada para gadis yang berjemur di dek belakang.

"Terima kasih Cook-san," kata Robin, beralih sebentar dari bukunya.

"Sama-sama Robin-chwan!" sahut Sanji senang. Ia menari-nari seperti orang kesetanan seperti biasa.

Nami memandang Sanji dengan pandangan penuh arti sebentar, ia mengambil sepotong kue.

"Sanji-kun, aaaa…," katanya, menawarkan kuenya pada Sanji.

Sanji terpaku sebentar. Nami dan Robin melihatnya, sambil berpikir bahwa sang koki sudah berubah menjadi batu.

"Ahh! Mellorine! Nami-swan! Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali Nami-swan mau menyuapiku! Tapi, tidak, aku tidak bisa mengambil makanan untuk pada gadis," katanya dengan wajah senang, namun tetap menolak kue yang disuguhkan Nami.

Nami memandang Sanji dengan sedikit khawatir. Ia tidak menyangka rencananya gagal.

Sanji segera beralih pada kru yang lain yang masih memakan kue buatannya.

"Sanji, aku sudah kenyang…," kata Chopper, menyodorkan piring yang masih tersisa satu kue kepadanya.

"Kenyang? Kau biasanya suka sekali makanan manis, kenapa?" tanya Sanji sedikit keheranan.

"Aku cuma sudah kenyang saja…," jawab Chopper. Sanji memandangnya sebentar dengan pandangan curiga. Ia kemudian mengambil napas dari rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya keluar.

"Aku sudah membuatkan kue itu untukmu, jadi makan, jangan menyisakan sedikitpun, sudah kubilangkan? Jangan membuang-buang makanan!" omel Sanji, membuat Chopper ketakutan dan segera melahap kue yang tersisa.

"Kau sendiri, kapan kau makan?"

Sanji menoleh pada Zoro, piringnya sudah bersih, tapi entah kenapa pendekar pedang itu tampak kesal padanya.

"Aku? Sejak kapan kau begitu perhatian padaku, heh? Marimo-kun?" tanya Sanji kembali. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya, kaki kanannya diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai, terasa gatal dan ingin menendang kepala marimo itu.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, aku tidak khawatir, tapi semuanya khawatir dengan pola makanmu, terutama Chopper," seru Zoro dengan wajah dingin.

Sanji menoleh pada Chopper sebentar, sang rusa segera ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Luffy.

"Apa yang salah dengan pola makanku?" tanya Sanji, ia bisa merasakan rasa amarah sudah merangkak naik ke dadanya.

"Maksud Zoro, kami ingin kau makan lebih banyak, Sanji-kun," kata Nami, ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Franky yang mendengar ribut-ribut segera keluar dari bengkel kerjanya.

"Nami-swan! Senangnya kau mengkhawatirkanku! Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" kata Sanji. Semuanya memberikan pandangan tak percaya padanya.

Sanji terlihat bingung, kenapa mereka semua memandanganya seperti ia tidak pernah memakan apapun? Memangnya dia anoreksia? Builmia? Tentu saja tidak. Tapi semua tatapan yang diberikan padanya, semuanya… bahkan Brook dan Franky, ikut memandangannya dengan pandangan serius dan khawatir.

"Kau selau makan makanan sisa," kata Chopper.

"Kau tidak pernah makan bersama kami," kata Robin.

"Kau tidak pernah makan cemilan," kata Nami.

Sanji terdiam, ia menghirup rokoknya dan kembali menghembuskan asapnya keluar.

Ia menoleh melihat Luffy yang memandangnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Dengar, aku tidak menderita anoreksia. Itu hanya… ah… bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kalian. Aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian, karena aku harus melayani kalian. Aku tidak bisa makan dan melayani pada saat yang sama. Lalu, soal makanan sisa, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka ada makanan yang terbuang, jadi aku memakan makanan yang tersisa," jelas Sanji.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau cuma makan makanan sisa kan? Kau bisa makan sesuatu yang lebih… banyak dan layak," protes Ussop.

Sanji mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya, ia merasa agak pusing. Ini semua karena Chopper…

"Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Semuanya hanya diam, mendengarkan Sanji bicara dengan nada serius.

"Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apakah nanti akan ada badai, pertarungan atau apapun… siapa yang bisa menjamin besok masih ada makanan yang tersisa untuk dimakan? Tugasku adalah memastikan tak ada kru yang kelaparan. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha agar selalu ada makanan untuk kalian…"

"Bahkan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Zoro, memutus perkataan Sanji.

"Dengan berkurangnya satu mulut untuk diberi makan, persediaan makanan akan bertahan lebih lama kan?" tanya Sanji. Semuanya hanya diam mendengar alasan Sanji.

Ia tak ingin mereka tahu seperti apa rasanya kelaparan di tengah lautan tanpa makanan dan minuman. Beberapa kali ia pernah teledor hingga mereka sempat kelaparan selama beberapa hari, sebenarnya karena salah Luffy, tapi ia tidak mau mereka tahu lebih dari itu. Rasa lapar yang terus menghantui, rasa lelah, begitu lapar hingga rasanya perut bersentuhan dengan punggung… Sebagai koki, itu adalah mimpi buruknya yang paling buruk.

"Tapi, aku tahu aku masih butuh makan. Karena itu aku makan, hanya… mungkin tak banyak seperti kalian, tapi itu cukup," sambung Sanji, tak ingin meninggalkan kesan bahwa ia orang anoreksik yang tak mau makan.

"Sampai kau tidak makan cemilan?" tanya Chopper. Sanji hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Sampai yang kau makan cuma makanan sisa, Sanji-san?" tanya Brook.

"Itu masih jauh lebih baik daripada tidak ada yang bisa dimakan sama sekali kan?" tanya Sanji. Ia menghirup asap rokoknya lagi, tapi matanya membelalak saat sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke wajahnya.

Ia terpental ke pinggir dek, wajahnya menghantam dinding kayu dengan keras. Rokok yang ada di mulutnya terpental jauh. Ia bangkit dan melihat siapa yang sudah memukulnya.

Luffy?

"Aku tidak suka melihat pola makanmu!" seru sang kapten.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau harus makan! Kalau kau masih lapar, kau harus makan sampai kenyang! Aku tak mau ada temanku yang kelaparan!" seru Luffy serius.

"Aku tidak kelaparan," ralat Sanji, bangkit dan menggosok pipinya yang lebam.

"Kau harus makan sampai kenyang! Semuanya harus adil!" seru Luffy membuat Sanji tercengang.

"Luffy! Kau tak mengerti… ini tugasku sebagai koki, aku-"

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengerti? Ia tidak pernah kelaparan seperti dirinya, ia melakukan ini untuk melindungi semua teman-temannya, itulah tugasnya sebagai seorang koki!

"Kau harus makan sampai kenyang! Aku tak mau melihat ada temanku yang kurus dan kelaparan! Kalau mau kelaparan, kita kelaparan bersama! Mengerti!? Itu perintah kapten!" seru Luffy lebih keras, membungkam mulut Sanji.

"Kau harus makan sama banyaknya dengan kami," kata Chopper dengan tegas.

"Makan cemilan bersama kami juga," kata Nami sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan menahan diri untuk kami, Cook-san, makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau," kata Robin.

"Dasar bodoh, hanya orang bodoh saja yang menahan makan ketika ada makanan di depannya," ejek Zoro sambil menyeringai.

"Ya! Itu benar! Tak bisa bertarung dengan perut lapar! Kalau kau lapar lalu tidak bisa bertarung bagaimana…? Ah tenang! Serahkan saja padaku, Captain Ussop-sama!" seru Ussop.

"Makanlah lebih banyak, Sanji-san, kalau tidak kau akan sekurus aku, seperti tengkorak… oh, aku memang tengkorak! Yohohohoho! Skull joke!" seru Brook.

"Aku akan memperlebar gudang untuk menstok makanan, jadi jangan khawatir lagi, Cook-bro!" sahut Franky.

Sanji hanya terdiam memandang semuanya.

Ia hanya ingin melindungi semuanya dari bahaya kelaparan… tapi, apa ia sendiri sudah kelewatan dan membuat teman-temannya khawatir?

Ia memandang pergelangan tangannya yang kecil dan ikat pinggangnya dimana ia pakai lubang paling kecil.

Ia tersenyum tipis… matanya terasa panas, tapi ia tidak mau menangis di depan semuanya. Sejak tahu betapa berat medan Di Grand Line, Sanji selalu mewanti-wanti stok makanan. Bagaimana bila makanan yang ada tidak cukup sampai ke pulau selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau teman-temannya kelaparan? Ia selalu dihantui pikiran seperti itu, secara tak sadar ia memotong porsi makan dirinya sendiri agar stok makanan bertahan lebih lama.

"Iya, iya, aku akan makan lebih banyak sampai kenyang, makan cemilan juga, kalian puas?" tanyanya, ia segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Sanji hanya tersenyum dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Rasanya, bebannya sedikit berkurang. Bebannya sebagai seorang koki. Ia bisa makan lebih banyak tanpa takut persediaan makanan akan habis. Ia tak perlu menahan lapar saat malam hari juga terus mengecilkan ikat pinggangnya sampai lubang terkecil.

Semuanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, itu berarti tak ada yang boleh menyisakan makanan! Sedikit pun! Aku tak peduli apa itu hanya satu lembar selada! Kalian tahu, aku selalu sibuk memasak sambil memikirkan keseimbangan nutrisi kalian! Aku memasak agar kalian tidak kekurangan nutrisi apapun! Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik! Jadi, jangan menyia-nyiakannya!" seru Sanji, berubah menjadi koki mode, mengejutkan mereka.

"Luffy, jangan terus-terusan mencuri makanan orang lain, kau bisa membuat teman-temanmu kekurangan nutrisi! Makan lebih banyak sayur! Jangan mencuri makanan! Kau mau menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan kita?!"

"Marimo bodoh! Jangan terus-terusan minum sake dengan perut kosong! Kau mau perutmu bolong?! Bilang padaku bila kau mau minum sake, akan kubuatkan cemilan sampingan untuk minum sake!"

"Ussop! Berhenti menambahkan tabasco ke makananmu! Kau mau sakit perut atau apa?"

"Chopper! Jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan manis! Lalu gosok gigimu kalau sudah selesai makan kue! Kau bisa sakit gigi nanti!"

"Brook! Kalau makan lebih rapi! Makananmu selalu berantakan sehingga kau tak bisa memakan semuanya hingga bersih! Kau selalu menyisakan makanan paling banyak!"

"Franky! Jangan minum cola saat makan! Bukannya cola itu untuk charge energymu? Kalau habis bagaimana? Simpan untuk energimu, bukan untuk diminum!"

Semuanya hanya terdiam setelah Sanji selesai bicara. Sang koki menghembuskan asap rokoknya, tampak puas.

"Semuanya harus adil kan, kapten?" tanya Sanji sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua mengangguk dengan mulut terkunci, tidak ada yang berani protes.

"Kalau sampai ada yang melanggar peringatanku barusan, akan kupastikan aku memasak semua makanan yang tidak kalian sukai selama seminggu penuh, dan untukmu Luffy, tak akan ada daging untukmu seminggu!" ancam Sanji. Seluruh temannya wajahnya menjadi pucat dan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ah, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan tidak ada masalah, kalian sempurna! Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan kalian nanti!" sahut Sanji kepada kedua gadis yang membalasnya dengan senyum.

"HOI! ITU TIDAK ADIL!"

"Berisik! Berani membantah koki, maka kalian tidak dapat makan malam!"

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

**End**

* * *

Selesai!

Review bila berkenan!


End file.
